bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PumpkinTheSpoopyBee/mk story time
Mythic Bee Adventure: My 2020SE Story with the help of thesaurus.com p.s. this is a true story. i made a discussions post on the gifted music and spicy from royal jellies. Chapter 1: In the Works It was 11:00 pm at night on December 20th, 2019. Onett was supposed to have the Christmas update finished and released on the twelfth, but was WAY past his due date. He was working on new bees, one named Vector, a bee obsessed with geometry and trigonometry. Another named Tadpole, a baby frog, the second bee with Baby Love. And the overpowered one, Spicy Bee. Basically like if Rage Bee and Fire Bee had a baby. Spicy Bee is like a portable Fire Mask and better Rage Bee. The clock was ticking, Onett was still drawing the face of Tadpole Bee on PaintTool SAI. He was sweating heavily, rushing to get things done. Plus, he still needed the picture to get accepted. Well, I mean, why wouldnt they accept it? It's just a cute frog-bee. But the worst thing happened. "GAH? Declined?" Onett shouted. "It's just a cute little face! I have to redraw it, and I've been working too many hours now.." The clock ticked midnight. Onett was now too tired to do ANYTHING, and he fell asleep on his desk. The Next Day :) Onett woke up to an error message from roblox. "OKAY, I GET IT. THE TADPOLE BEE FACE WAS DECLINED." He looked at the clock. "1:30 PM? I gotta cram, or else I'll never get this update released!" Onett screamed. He got right to work, redrawing the Tadpole Bee's face. This time, he took inspiration from Baby Bee's face. The eyes were a bit bigger than Baby Bee and had more detail, and the little blushes looked more like sparkles. The mouth was almost the same, though. Onett uploaded the picture, covering his eyes.. .... This time it was accepted! Onett was overjoyed. "Finally! I'm finally done with this stupid bee! Now to work on the Cub Buddies.. oh wait.. that will take another week of work. Well, I'll just go get some coffee and try not to sleep until 4 AM." Chapter 2: Update Release It was a happy day for beekeepers big and small. It was December 23, 2019, the day of the Bee Swarm Simulator Beesmas Update! Bringing Mythic Bees, Presents, a new snowy map, Cub Buddies and Bee Bear back for another set of quests! This time for a much more worthwhile award. The Bee Cub Skin for Cub Buddies! But first, we have to obtain the cub buddies! Once you complete A Beesmas Miracle or buy the Cub Buddy pack, you get a regular Black Bear cub! But if you bought the pack, you would also get the Noob Cub skin. Then, if you complete all 5 Bee Cub Workshops, you get the one and only Bee Cub Skin! The one thing Beekeeper of almost two years, ToxicRobloxicyt, was wanting, was the brand new Mythic Bees! He had 5 billion honey in the bank, so he spent 3 billion only on royal jellies. "PLEASE, GET ME ONE OF THESE BEES." Toxic pleaded. He set the new Auto-Jelly feature on to Require Mythic, and... "Nothing." Toxic said madly. "Welp, thats 3 billion honey down the drain. At least I got a Gifted Demo Bee, WHICH I ALREADY HAVE." At this time Toxic had no idea there was a Mythic Present. But when he finds out, let's just say he will grind his heart out on it. Chapter 3: Reboot2020 It was about 6 pm at night, on January 4th, 2020. Toxic had just finished his hours of homework and was ready to jump on to some BSS. He had just finished the Festive present the day before, happy with his extra 500 tickets, and while he was skimming through his quest menu, he noticed Riley and Bucko Bee's ornament there. "Ooh! More presents? Hmm, where is the 9 and 10 presents?" Toxic asked himself. He instantly spotted the Shady Present, the number 10 present, but then at Stump Field he noticed a little hoe in the wall. "Hm? Wow, I've never spotted that before!" Toxic said, surprised. He walked in to see parkour, and a present at the end. "That must be the 9 Ornament Present!" He said happily. Toxic cheated the parkour with the gliding, and saw that the name of the present was called Mythic Present. "OMG! THIS MUST MEAN THERE IS A MYTHIC EGG IN THERE!" Toxic yelled. Then something happened... the server rebooted. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He was able to go back on, but when he did, there was a message saying that Onett made a code for the reboot that gave Cactus Field boosts. Now, Toxic usually doesn't really like Cactus Field, but he only needed the 100m red and blue pollen from Cactus Field for both Riley and Bucko Bee's Ornaments, he realized this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. So, he did the code, did a red and blue extract, and a glue for more pollen, and grinded. and grinded... and grinded. and then he heard the ding. Chapter 4: My Best Bee Friend "Riley Bee's Ornament is ready to turn in!" "Bucko Bee's Ornament is ready to turn in!" Toxic was ecstatic. "OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA BE GETTING MY FIRST EVER MYTHIC BEE AND OPENING THE NUMBER 10 PRESENT!" He rushed to both bees and quickly handed in the quests. His container space sky-rocketed to 9.630m and he was ready for his new bee. "Okay, so I know there is only 3 Mythic bees, meaning I have a 33.3% chance for any one of them. Let's not hope Tadpole!" His only Level 10s were a Gifted Brave Bee and a regular Bumble Bee, so he replaced the Bumble so he could have a Level 10 Mythic. His hands were shaking as he was putting the egg in his hive. He heard the jingle, and it said.. "You hatched a.. Vector Bee! New Type Discovered!" "YES! LETS TEST OUT THIS LITTLE GUY!" Toxic said, excited. He went to his favorite field, Strawberry Field, and waited for his Vector to get his ability, Triangulate. "WOW! I JUST COVERED THE ENTIRE FIELD! TRIANGULATE IS OVERPOWERED!!" Toxic shouted. "THIS IS MY NEW FAVORITE BEE!!" "wait.. I never opened the 10 present!" Chapter 5 (Final): Like A Month Later It has been about a month (February 18th) since Toxic has gotten his Vector Bee. he admittedly hasn't been playing much Bee Swarm Simulator after the Beesmas update ended in favor for his never favorite game, Arsenal. Plus, he had gotten too good for his container space. It went from almost 10m to only 5.8m. However, after a long Arsenal gaming session, he decided to hop on to Bee Swarm to try and upgrade his container space. His friend, Dominikooooo, also known as Dominik, suggested to use Star Jellies and Royal Jellies for the Gold Star Amulet. Toxic thought that was a good idea, since he only had 19 Gifted Bee Types. He used his star jelly, and.. "Your Carpenter Bee transformed into a.. Gifted Rascal Bee! Rare" "Ugh, useless. I have three of those now." Toxic said, annoyed. He decided to try what he did when he was trying to get a Mythic Bee when they first came out. He spent two billion honey on royal jellies, and here was his results. "Auto-Jelly After using 63 Royal Jellies..." "Your Gifted Rascal Bee transformed into a Spicy Bee! Mythic" "U WOT M8-" Toxic screamed. "I ONLY HAD REQUIRE GIFTED ON, HOW DID IT STOP ON A MYTHIC BEE?!" He finally has his dream bee, the Spicy Bee! Since February 1st, after seeing one of his friends use Spicy Bee, he knew it was his new dream bee. "bruh" 1EjTheCoke aka ejchristopherjohnson aka Ej said. "I KNOW RIGHT? IM GONNA TRY IT AGAIN!" "Auto-Jelly after using 256 Royal Jellies..." "Your Gifted Demo Bee transformed into a Gifted Music Bee! Legendary" Yes, the luck doesn't stop yet. "DUDE! FIRST GIFTED LEGENDARY!" Toxic shouted again. This was one of Toxic's luckiest days ever. His second Mythic Bee, AND his first Gifted Legendary in one day. Remember this saying Toxic has. "We all have bad days, but days will only be bad if you let them." Toxic didn't even WANT to play Bee Swarm that day, but he still did. And that was one of the best decisions in his life. That day WAS bad, but Bee Swarm didn't let it be one. Once again: "We all have bad days, but days will only be bad if you let them." -ToxicRobloxicyt (Nick), 1/3/20 And that is the end of my 2020SE Story. I started this on the second day of February, and now it's the 21st, and I'm finally done! This took 19 days, so I hope you liked it! Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE